Mintstar's destiny
by BendyKitty
Summary: The medicine cat of SunClan receives a prophecy: Hail falls and destroys Stars. Hailpaw is Mintstar's child, but how can Mintstar help Hailpaw succeed or fail in the prophecy? To find out, read the series!
1. Prologue

Blackfur breathed in the scent of the Moon Flower. He closed his eyes, avoiding the swirl of darkness that blinded his sight. A strong wind blasted against him, but after a few moments, the air was still. He opened his eyes, light entering his sight. He stood in a dim light. He was in a cave. "Hello, Blackfur." A faint voice whispered. A white cat with brown slashed in his fur padded up to Blackfur. "Hello, Bramblerain." Blackfur replied. Bramblerain sat down, the air so still that both cat's breath was like white clouds. Bramblerain was already fading. _What? But I just got_ _here!_ Blackfur hissed in his head. "Hail will fall and destroy the Stars..." Bramblerain whispered. Darkness swirled around him again, and he was in his nest._ How do I figure it out..?_


	2. Chapter 1

Mintstar sat in her spot, perched on a branch. She watched a honey-colored cat stalk a mouse. _She's making too much noise._ Mintstar told herself. The mouse ran away. "Honeypaw, you need to be quiet or else the prey will hear you!" She scolded Honeypaw. "Sorry.." Honeypaw murmured. Honeypaw sighed. But then she suddenly chased the mouse towards the cliff! Just as Mintstar got there, Honeypaw had fallen off the cliff. Mintstar raced down the cliff in a safe way. Blackfur was standing over her. "What happened?" He mewed, without looking up. "Honeypaw fell off the cliff!" Mintstar meowed in terror. Blackfur picked her up, bringing her back to camp. He put her down in the medicine den. "Hm... I work best alone," Blackfur murmured. "please leave." Mintstar hesitated, then backed out of the den. "Okay." Mintstar padded slowly to her den, only to be stopped by Grayheart. "What's wrong, Mintstar?" He murmured. "Honeypaw fell off the cliff..." Mintstar whispered. Grayheart sat down. "I'm sure she'll be ok." He reassured Mintstar. "Thanks, brother..." Mintstar whispered. She brushed her fur against his. _StarClan, tell me Grayheart's right..._


	3. Chapter 2

"Hailpaw!"

Hailpaw drowsily blinked her eyes open. Only a faint ray of sunlight remained in the den. "Hailpaw, get up! You're going on the dusk patrol!"

She scrambled out of her nest and zoomed into the clearing. "Sorry!" She mewed. The cat who called her name was Firestripe. His reply was hiss under his breath. "Let's just go already. You're a waste of time." Hailpaw followed Firestripe, Grayheart, and Whitefoot out of the camp. Soon they broke into a run. She raced after the warriors, finding it very hard to see in the dark. She stopped, seeing the bones of a plump rabbit, and a fresh StreamClan scent was pouring out of it. "Now, exactly _why _did you stop moving?" Firestripe whispered in her ear. Hailpaw jumped. "StreamClan-" Firestripe interrupted, "No excus-" Hailpaw slashed at him. "StreamClan crossed the border and killed prey on our side of the border!" She hissed. Firestripe winced. "_What!?_" He growled. "Payback time.." Firestripe strayed along the river(the river is the border) and he suddenly leaped across. Hailpaw watched, terrified, as he gave a killing blow at a mouse. He ate it up and raced back across the river. Whitefoot yowled. "YOU BROKE THE WARRIOR CODE, YOU TRAITOR! I KNEW YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Hailpaw's ears pricked as she heard racing footsteps. "What's all this racket about?"


	4. Chapter 3

Mintstar lay in her nest, curled with her tail over her nose. Dawn peeped over the horizon, followed by the sun. Mintstar yawned, stretching as she got up. She padded out of her den, but her fur suddenly bristled and she hissed. "INTRUDERS!" She hissed. Star-colored cats were picking prey off of the fresh-kill pile. Warriors and apprentices poured out of the dens and started to fight off the intruders. Mintstar watched, her eyes widening as Firestripe gave a killing blow to one of them. Whitefoot was there, too, and yowled, "You've proved yourself... traitor!" Whitefoot growled. "You broke the warrior code _again!_" Mintstar yowled, realizing the attackers were winning. "STOP! ALL OF YOU!" She growled. The cats stopped fighting. None of their attention was aimed at the attackers. As Mintstar hesitated, the attackers slipped away. _Good... _She whispered in her head. Firestripe hissed, "We were about to win, you mouse-brain! If they stayed here, we would've beaten them." Mintstar sighed. "Maybe you were the _only _warrior to be winning, but they were too strong for the rest of us." She pointed out. Then Whitefoot called out: "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S A TRAITOR! HE BROKE THE WARRIOR CODE TWICE; ON _**PURPOSE**_!" Mintstar couldn't believe her ears. "No, I'm loyal! You're the real traitor, Whitefoot!" Firestripe hissed. He leaped at Whitefoot. _NO!_ Mintstar thought. _He really is a traitor!_


	5. Chapter 4

Honeypaw slipped out of the den. It was dark and rainy. Blackfur and Minstar were whispering in the medicine cat's den, while Blossompetal sat guard. _Where was the secret exit Hailpaw told me about? _Honeypaw flashed across the clearing, behind the elders' den and scraped through the bracken to reveal a hole. She squeezed through it quietly. "Where are _you _going?! Can't a cat get sleep? And why are you up there in the first place?!" A scarce mew sounded from below. _Mouse-dung! _She was above the elders' den now! "S-Sorry!" She replied; then raced through the hole until she was out in the open- she was in the rain now -and raced to the training cave. As she sheltered in it, she pricked her ears and listened. The dusk patrol was just leaving... Grayheart killed a mouse nearby. _At least the camp is so close to me, _Honeypaw thought. _Close enough I can hear who leaves and enters... _"Honeypaw!" An angry voice growled. "Why tonight, in the rain? Can't we meet in perfect weather next time?" A misty-gray she-cat slipped into the cave. Honeypaw stifled a _mrrow _of laughter. "Well, first of all, our scents are disguised. Second of all, no one will hear us!" She explained. "Also, Hailpaw, this is important. NO time to wait!" Hailpaw growled, "No. It can wait. I'm not going to sit in the rain, Honeypaw!" She spun around and flashed across clearing and into the ferns, out of Honeypaw's sight. _It can't wait!_


End file.
